Lost and Found
by AerrowLover
Summary: Because sometimes love is found in the least expected of places. And I mean the least expected. "They weren't lost anymore, not really. Not now that they've found each other." Crowley/Gabriel.


**A/N : Okay, I'll admit it. I still haven't started that flipping Gatsby essay. I will do it, sometime. It was just that Gabriel and Crowley stormed my brain. And wouldn't go away until I'd written what they wanted me to write. Little buggers. **

**Set in mid-season five, obviously before 'Hammer of the Gods.' *sob* My poor Gabby. I'm still not over that.**

**Warning: Apart from a few wee bits of swearing, there really isn't that much. Apart from the giant GabbyxCrowley pairing, that is. ;)**  
**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Supernatural. Not even a teeny gun or weeny knife.**

**

* * *

**

Lost and Found

* * *

"Get bent, Angel cakes."

"You're hurt."

"As if you care." Crowley hisses as the Archangel places a hand with surprising gentleness upon his burning, calloused chest. Damn hunters and their bloody holy water combined with salt. Bloody hell, he helps one lot of said damn hunters and when he's upped sticks and on the move, another set pounce on him.

The Archangel before him drops a shit-eating grin, his hazel eyes sparkling. "Big baby. Did the other kiddies not play nice today?" His actions however do not match his words as he starts healing the painful wounds. Crowley holds back a cry of pain. He isn't going to let the pain-in-the-ass Angel see him suffer. Even if Gabriel is actually healing him. But that's beside the point. Right?

There are times when he wonders how on earth he and Gabriel ended up together. Hell, he's a bloody creature of darkness and Gabriel is an Archangel, a creature of the light. Good versus Evil and all that jazz. They should be gunning for each other.

_Well, we do end up fighting most of the time._

But maybe they realised they had more in common that what they had originally thought. He was on the run from his 'family', having lost his home and position when he went against Lucifer. Gabriel was on the run from his family in Heaven after deciding he could no longer put up with their exploits. Both of them had threats made against them.

They were both lost, really. Lost in the realms of humanity. Each trying to figure out his place. So maybe, just maybe, Crowley reckons, there is a reason why they ended up together.

Gabriel's wings are wrapped around him now, offering a cocoon of warmth. The Archangel is still smirking. And his hand is still on the Crossroads demon's chest. Which is no longer bleeding heavily. No longer causing him pain.

Crowley rolls his eyes. He really hates all this lovey-dovey display of…Love. And he hates that word. But if it keeps Gabriel happy, he'll go along with it.

"You know you love me really." Gabriel rattles off in a bright sing-song, unwrapping a lollypop and sticking it in his mouth. He drops Crowley a wink. Crowley rolls his eyes again.

He's gotten used to the Archangel's behaviour. And if he was forced –_really_ forced – to admit it, he would say that he does sometimes find it amusing. And sometimes finds it endearing.

"Demons don't love." He retorts automatically. He says it all the time. It used to be to try to convince Gabriel, but now Crowley wonders if he says it to convince himself. He eases himself up, carelessly draping an arm around the angel next to him. Who is currently pouting like a contestant from 'America's Next Top Model'. Crowley wonders how the winner from last year is doing. She'll be dropping Down Under in nine years, give or take a month.

"You just say that 'cause you don't wanna admit to being such a big softie, Crowley." Gabriel says, chuckling in amusement. He leans into Crowley, nuzzling his neck. The Crossroads demon wonders briefly when it was exactly that this started to happen without him complaining about it. He spares the angel laying beside him a glance. Gabriel must feel Crowley's gaze on him, because he peers up.

Hazel meets dark brown. Gabriel's wings rustle slightly as he adjusts himself so that his head can rest on Crowley's shoulder. The demon absentmindedly brushes his lips against the Archangel's hair.

"How long are you going to hang around for this time, Angel cakes?" The question drops from Crowley's lips as easily as the light kiss did a few moments before. The nickname is also no longer used disparagingly. Gabriel laughs quietly, picking up on the change as always.

"I was about to ask you the same question, Mister Salesman." Gabriel says, twining his free arm around Crowley's neck. Crowley cannot stop the slow smirk spreading across his face, causing his brown eyes to glitter.

It's already decided that they're both hanging around for as long as the other wants. It's what always happens.

There's a moment of silence in which Crowley is content to just lie down and close his eyes. It's broken when Gabriel whispers.

"I do care, you know." Crowley opens his eyes to see Gabriel gesturing to his healed chest. The demon smirks again, before dropping another light kiss on top of the Archangel's head.

"I know you do." Is his reply. He closes his eyes once more. Gabriel's wings rustle again, the sound oddly soothing.

They weren't lost anymore, not really. Not now that they've found each other.


End file.
